


From The Heart

by Sumi



Series: Avalon Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Avalon thought it couldn't get worse, but then it did. Cassandra walked in, strolling right past Josephine and Cullen. When she realized what was going on, Cassandra let out an aghast sounding gasp of surprise, making Avalon wish the Maker would take her right then and now.





	From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothinthearclight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothinthearclight/gifts).



Avalon thought only The Iron Bull knew she was interested in him. However, it seemed that she was less subtle than she thought, because not only did all the members of the Chargers know about her affection, but so did half of the innermost members of the Inquisition. The first to notice was Sera, who had claimed her own room in the Tavern. Avalon had a theory Sera was the one spreading the (true) rumours about her feelings, because Sera definitely didn’t have subtle bone in her body.

It wasn’t as if she was embarrassed about her relationship with Bull. It was quite the opposite, really. But, Avalon simply never had a triste that didn't involve ducking in a darkened corner of the Circle, where such acts were discouraged. The fear of a Templar or one of the elders discovering them led to a need to keep it quick and quiet. And discussing romance feelings with any of her fellow mages at the Circle had never been an option. 

It was an entirely new experience for Avalon to be free to love and be loved in return. Well, technically everything related to being in a relationship with Bull. The things they did together, being so close and comfortable, she never imagined doing before with anyone, but he was right when he had come to her that afternoon, claiming to know what she needed. He and the Chargers were not just valued members of the Inquisition, they were very trusted friends.

There was that word again-- friend. Avalon brought it up to Bull once while they shared a drink in the tavern, the Chargers at the table just next to them and obviously listening, which Avalon didn’t mind. He told Avalon it was up to her. If she wanted to keep it light and casual, then that’s how it would be. No hard feelings on Bull’s part, he said.

For a while, things were kept light and casual, but eventually feelings wormed their way in. Avalon knew she had crossed into that territory after Bull told her that story of the two halves of a dragon heart. Keeping such a project secret from a former Ben-Harassath proved to be a challenge, but Avalon had a plan. She knew exactly when to reveal everything to Bull and present him with his half of the dragon tooth necklace.

If there was one thing Avalon should’ve remembered was that things never went as planned. The glowing, pulsing mark created from some unknown magic on her left palm was a true reminder of this. First Cullen barged in followed by Josephine whose eyes were glued to Bull’s erect cock. She understood Josephine’s intense interest, but with her own near naked state (save for the tunic Avalon hastily threw back on), this was the farthest thing from her mind.

Avalon thought it couldn't get worse, but then a third person walked in. Cassandra walked in, strolling right past Josephine and Cullen like she owned the place. When she realized what was going on, Cassandra let out an agast sounding gasp of surprise, making Avalon wish the Maker would take her right then.

“So what is it you wanted to show me, Boss?” Bull asked after their audience left, gratefully shutting the door closed behind them.

She crouched down to pull out the chest from underneath the bed where the two necklaces lay. When first arrived in the room, the box ended up getting shoved under Bull’s bed at some point. The events that led to that were fuzzy, but ultimately didn’t even matter. “I hope no one else decides to barge in.”

Iron Bull chuckled. “Let them watch, then.”

The response sent a shiver down Avalon’s spine, immediately making her pout, which she tried to quickly turn into a frown. Bull would pick up on it. He always did. “Perhaps it might be a good idea to open the chest first.”

Avalon felt the butterflies in her stomach grow once Bull opened the box. When he didn’t say anything, the butterflies multiplied. What was said was a blur, but the next thing Avalon could coherently recall was her back hitting the mattress and Iron Bull’s mouth between her thighs. She was already wet so his finger slid in easily. 

The feeling of Bull’s tongue against her swollen clit caused Avalon to let out a sharp, pitched cry. He chuckled, the stubble from his beard rough against Avalon's inner thighs. It was a feeling Avalon enjoyed and she expressed it with a hitch of breath followed with a long, drawn out moan.

Avalon began to muffle some of the sounds, which earned her a sharp slap to her backside.

“You know the rules, Kadan,” Bull murmured, hot breath washing over Avalon's thighs that were slick with her juices. “I want to hear every sound you make.”

It was the one order Avalon sometimes had difficulty obeying. Back in the Circle it was necessary you kept the sounds you made to a minimum. If not, a tryst would’ve been ended by the Templars before it even began.

A second slap brought Avalon out of her thoughts and back to reality. She quickly nodded, making sure to resist the urge to muffle any more nose. Avalon’s moans grew, but just as she was about to hit her peak, Bull stopped. This time Avalon made sure to bite back a whine because she wanted to be a good girl.

Bull added a second finger, making sure she was stretched enough. He had a wide girth and no matter how much he stretched Avalon, it took a few attempts before he was fully inside her. Avalon honestly loved the feeling of Bull’s big cock filling her up inch by inch until he was finally seated in all the way.

When Bull did start to enter her, he have Avalon an order not to come until he told her to. Avalon trusted Bull to know her limits and not push past her breaking point. She loudly vocalized her enjoyment, briefly hoping no one lingered by Bull’s door for the time being. They were sure to get an earful if they did.

She knew she wasn’t going to last long when the speed of Bull’s thrusts increased. However, Bull’s command rang loudly in her mind. Until he gave her permission, Avalon wasn’t to come. So far in their relationship, Avalon had yet to disobey that order and it certainly wouldn’t start now.

When Avalon began to creep towards her breaking point, Bull gave her a nod. She came almost immediately, which led to Bull following close behind and spilling his seed inside her. Everything after was a bit of a blur, but the one thing Avalon was able to clearly recall was Iron Bull leaning close to her ear and whispering “Rest, Kadan.”.

For once, Avalon was able to have restful sleep.


End file.
